New Beginning
by MireaShta
Summary: Asami dreams of a boy calling out to him. The guy in his dream says he is his future. Who is it and how will he find who it is? On the other hand Akihito has stumbled upon a laboratory that tests humans using their spirits. How will he survive?
1. Connected Souls

Hello this is Mirea. Since I am so in love with Viewfinder I decided to do a fanfic on it. Enjoy and I no own the Finder seires!

Warning: A lot of cussing!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Asami Ryuichi's POV

* * *

"_Help me! Please help me! I am being chased! I can't escape! I can't- " _

"Who are you?" _  
_

_"I am... your future."_

"Wait, don't go! "

I opened my eyes in alarm and looked around. I sighed in relief. It was just a nightmare. Who was that boy? What did he mean by my future? Who is he being chased by? Why me?

I can't sleep anymore. I guess I should get one of my men to waste the time away. I like sleeping with men. It's my hobby. Before I would sleep with woman but they never interest me. They would always show off their fats on their chests like it's something that they are proud of. When I see men's chest, I can't help but say it looks sexy.

"Hey is anybody out there?" I called out. Someone opened the door. "Yes Asami-sama?" the man said. "Send for Katsumo Zenji. I feel like having sex." I said and he bowed. He walked out. Katsumo Zenji is my main man that I be sexing. He is the only man around here who actually pleases me. He is my ideal man to have but... he feels more like a friend to me.

He finally appeared in my doorway. He was grinning. "What, can't sleep?" he asked as he approached me. I sighed. "Get over here." I said and he got on the bed.

I stripped off his clothes and took my manhood out of my pants. He offered me his butt and I let him get what he wanted.

After about four hours of moans and groans, we finally finished our sex. I let him sleep in my bed as a reward for his company. "So what was the nightmare about?" he asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked him. "Because I know that whenever you wake up and just want sex, you always want to get rid of the thought of the nightmare." he said with a smile.

I smiled as well. He doesn't share my heart but he knows that about me. He is so ideal. I guess I should tell him.

"I saw a teenage boy calling out to me. He was saying help and that he was being chased. He told me that he was my future and then left. I wonder who he was." I said and my eyes began to droop.

"That's weird. Luckily it was a dream because they never come true. Let's just get some sleep and forget about it." Zenji said. I heard snores coming from him. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me again.

_"I am hiding. Find me! Help me! Don't let me be captured!"_

"Where are you hiding? What is your name?"

_"I am hiding in- No let go of me! Let go! Get away!"_

_"_Hey, tell me where you are hiding and who are you now!"

_"I will be waiting. I am running away from my hideout until I find another one. Find me!"_

"Oi!"

* * *

My POV

* * *

Light shone through the curtains. "Wait... Tell me..." Asami mumbled in his sleep. Zenji was watching him. "You are so sexy Asami-sama." he whispered. He got out his cell phone and dialed someone.

"It's me."

**"Did you do it again last night?" **

"Yeah."

**"Good work. Feilong-sama will be very pleased."**

"When will I have to do my assignment?"

**"Don't worry. If you use a knife, it will be faster than a gun."**

"I just have to please him until he fully trusts me right?"

**"Right. Don't betray Feilong-sama or he will kill you."**

"I won't. Tell Feilong-sama that Asami-san had a strange nightmare last night."

**"Nightmare?" "What was it about?"**

"He dreamt of a teenage boy calling out to him. The boy said that he was his future."

**"Future?" Hmm... I will report this to Feilong-sama immediately. It could be a bad omen for us."**

"I don't know. Well see ya."

He cut off the cell phone and sighed. He crept out of the bed and put on his clothes. After putting on his clothes, he tried to bear the smell that they had made last night and he walked to the doorway.

"Sorry Asami-sama. I have to do this so forgive me." he said and walked out of the door.

* * *

Takaba Akihito's POV

* * *

Whoo, this hits the spot. Drinking beer is the best! After all that, I think that beer would be the best thing to use to calm me down. I was so scared.

_Flashback:_

"Don't let him escape!" the men behind me yelled. I am escaping from a secret laboratory. After ten years of imprisonment, I am finally free!

I was kicked out of my home for my bad and rebellious behaviour by my parents when I was nine. I tried to survive on my own but it was hard. One day when I was just randomly walking along the streets, I found a mysterious side street that nobody walked on. It was like nobody saw it.

I walked toward it. As soon as I stepped on the street all my surroundings turned deaf. It was quiet. I looked back and there was no one there. Ha, this is nothing. I kept walking up the street until I came across sand.

Is this what you call a "world beyond another world"? I looked up and saw a tall building. Where the hell am I?

I walked up to the building and explored the sandy area at the same time. It was like a desert. It was deserted. The only sounds came from the building right in front of me.

I stood in front of the doors. To my surprise the door opened. There was no one around. I walked in and the door closed. Some red beam of light shone on me. It wasn't bright. It was like it was one of those scanner lights.

**"Takaba Akihito. Name is not confirmed into the system. Trespasser. I repeat trespasser is in the main room, in front of the door."**

What's going on? Some men came running into the room. "Who is it?" one of the man asked. The guy looked like one of those bad ass guys. "Mikhail-sama, what shall we do with him?"

"Hmm, we shall keep him as one of our experiments." He said. Experiments? What did I get myself into? "Excuse me boy, did you walk on Spirit Street to get here?" he said.

Spirit Street? What is he talking about? "What are you bastards talking about?"I asked them and all their eyes looked at me in surprise. "

"Oh ho, this little boy can cuss." one of the guys beside the Mikhail guy said. "Hmm... You would make a cute experiment." he said and got a remote out from under he coat.

I think I am in big trouble. He pushed the red button on the remote and a cage flew from the ceiling onto me. "Hey! Let me out of here!" I screamed and banged on the cage.

"It's no use." he said and walked up close to me. He grabbed my chin. "Enjoy your stay, little brat."

He let go and walked off. His men followed him. "You got some nerve to trap me in here and walk off!" I said and he stopped walking. "By the way, Spirit Street is a special street that only people who have special spirits can see." he said and continued to walk out the door.

So that's why nobody saw it but me. But wait. I have some kind of "special spirit" inside of me?

The floor below me opened up and the cage fell with me in it. "Where the heck have I gotten myself into?!" I screamed as I fell.

I fell into darkness. I finally felt the cage hit ground. I couldn't see anything. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself.

"Offer your soul to us..." I heard a eerie voice whisper. "Who are you?" I said out in alarm.

"We are the soul eaters. We eat souls to replenish our lives. Soon we will be alive and in a form of a human being if we get enough souls. This place is our home. The humans that sent you here are testing you to see if you could kill us. Let's see if you will be good enough or become like the past people that were sent here and die."

What? No, I can't die! How will I kill these guys though? I can't even see them!

"Time to tear your soul apart!" they said. I felt something tug at me and I went into a world of cold light.

* * *

First chapter all done! This is my first Finder fanfic. Hope you guys like it. If I don't update in a very long time then I am at school so you will have to forgive me. Please review. :D


	2. Warming Light

Hello people. Really kinda sad that nobody is reviewing. Oh well, the next chapter is here! I don't own the finder series, so there!

* * *

Chapter 2

Akihito's POV

* * *

The cold light. I felt nothing. No energy. No life. I only feel myself fighting the soul eaters over my soul.

I have to win. _"_**_No you do not."_**the soul eaters whispered.

I must win. **_"For what reason in life must you live for?"_**

What must I live for? I have no family. I have nothing in life left for me. What else is there?

Too...cold. _"Come back."_

Who was that? "Who are you?" I asked the anonymous voice.

_" I am... your future." _it answered. "My future?"

"Yes, your seeking warmth that you need." it said. My seeking warmth?

That's it! It need warmth to beat the cold. I seek it. I must have it!

I can feel myself getting warm. My heart. My whole body. My life. My soul. Everything is getting so comfortably warm.

**_"No, no, this can't be happening!"_** the soul eaters screamed.

They were disappearing one by one. **_"You're whole being should be as cold as ice because of your empty life. You have nothing. Why do you have this warmth to beat us?" they screamed._**

It's all because of him. The mysterious man that called out to me is my light. He is my warmth. He is... my unknown future.

* * *

Asami's POV

* * *

Pain. It shot through my whole body. "Augh!" I cried out and clutched myself. My whole body feels like it's on fire. I feel like something is splitting me apart.

I heard some of my men running it into the room. "Asami-sama, what happened?" Katsumo Zenji asked. "Nothing, just my whole body hurts." I said. I can't believe this. One minute I was sleeping peacefully, the next minute I feel an agonizing pain shoot throughout my whole entire body.

My men were going crazy again at yelling out command to one another to go get some medicine for me. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

**"Mr. Asami, we have a new experiment that we would like to show you."**

"I told you I am not interested in your experiments."

**"Even if the guy is cute?"**

"...Depends."

**"I will fax a photo of him to you now."**

I saw the photo appearing in the fax machine and I picked it up. This guy could work. He is very tempting. He has a different aura then the last experiments that he has shown me.

I got the phone back to my ear.

"Alright when will I be able to see him?' I asked him.

**"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Come here tomorrow and he will be in the special room."**

"Got it." I said and hung up the phone. I looked at the photo in my hand one more time. I chuckled to myself. "I think I am going to make you mine." I said.

For some reason all of my pain in my body was gone. I felt normal again.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

My POV

* * *

Zenji picked up his cellphone and dialed.

"Hello Feilong-sama."

**"My men told me that Asami has had some weird future boy nightmare. Is this right?" **

"Yes it is."

**"Ok, this is either good or bad. What is he doing now?"**

"He is talking to someone on the phone. Something about experiments. He just asked when he would be able to see him."

**"Hmm, experiments huh. It might be one of the Mikhail's laboratory. See if you can track the conversation down between him and Asami by the special phone I gave you. Send it to me when you do."**

"Yes Feilong-sama. I have a question that I would like to ask. Sorry to be rude but why do I need kill Asami-san?"

**"No, it's ok to ask this. Might as well tell you since you are doing it for me. He has the blood of the connected spirits. If the body of these spirits stay alive too long then they might soon find a person to love that might have another spirit in them and then they could produce more. These spirits are bad in this world because they can eat peoples' dream. They can make a person die just by eating it. They even can control people. The world would be destroyed if they continue to stay here. The only solution is to kill the host. Even if Asami is my brother, I will still kill him.**

**"**Wow, I didn't know that. Thank you Feilong-sama for telling me. Now I will gladly kill him."phone

**"Good, a reward will be waiting for you when you finish."**

"Yes Feilong-sama."

Zenji hung up. "If he is being killed to save the world then I will certainly do it. Can't wait to get the reward." he said.

He walked up to Asami. "Asami-sama, how are feeling now? Do you still feel pain?"

Asami picked up a pack of cigarettes and got one out and lit it. "No, I'm good. Tomorrow we will be going somewhere."

All the men nodded but Zenji just stood there. "Zenji?" Asami asked him.

"Nothing." Zenji said and bowed. Asami left with with the men out of the door to do some paperwork. The only one that stayed behind was Zenji.

"I need to hurry up and kill him before he finds a pet to guard him." he said as he connected his phone to Asami's phone.

He opened the phone and put in the password that Asami had given to him. "Thankfully that Asami-sama gave me it since he trusts me."

He looked through the recent calls and found Mikhail's number. He clicked ok on his phone number and let the information and recent conversations from Asami's phone flow through.

"Alright this should be it." he said and unhooked his cord from Asami's phone. He clicked send to Feilong.

"Ok, it's now or never." he said and dug in his pocket for the knife. He headed out the door to assist Asami like he always does.

* * *

Done. Will he kill Asami? Hope you guys liked it and please review. ^^


	3. Killer Discovered and Torture Begins

Hello people! I had a crazy week/weekend but finally glad I could get on and do this. So I don't own the finder series and let's get this on!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Katsumo Zenji's POV

* * *

I was helping Asami with his work. I stood beside him, helping him move his papers to and fro, trying to find the right time to strike.

Every time I would find the right time to take out my knife, a person would walk in the room to report something. It agitated me to the point that he would want to quit so many times but he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly the doors busted open really fast and two men in black walked in. They ignored the stares from Asami and went over to me. I had no clue what in the world were they doing here. They grabbed both of my arms.

"Asami-sama, this man is arrested for being a double spy. He works for Feilong and is trying to kill you. He just sent your recent conversation from Mikhail to Feilong. He is a traitor!" one of the men in black said and dug into my pocket to grab the knife.

Asami was really confused of the situation. I would be too if my most trusted bodyguard was exposed with a knife.

I tsked. I either do it now or I fail the mission.

I bit on one the guy's hands and they screamed in pain and pulled their hand back. When they did that, I kicked the other guy in the balls and darted for the knife. I pulled it out from the man in black's hand quickly before he had time it react. It had cut his palm when I got it from him.

"Augh! Damn, this guy is one hell of a fighter!" one said. I swung the knife at then and one stepped back while the one I kicked in the balls got cut. He fainted at the sight of his very own blood.

I turned around and swung the knife at Asami.

* * *

Asami's POV

* * *

_Back to 5 minutes ago:_

Augh, all this work is killing me. I can't wait to see the new experimental toy that Mikhail has for me. I hope that it would be cooperative so I don't have to have my life even more frustrating than this.

"Move this over there Zenji." I said and handed him a stack of papers. He took it and walked off to the space I told him. He is most faithful servant...bodyguard... whatever the people of the world would like to call it.

I wish that everyone was like this. I do feel bad for making him become my main man that I be sexing whenever I am frustrated. I am so bad.

The doors shot open quickly and some men in black walked in. What are they doing here? Did something bad happen? I stared them down while they just kept walking. They walked over to Zenji and grabbed him by the arms.

"Asami-sama, this man is arrested for being a double spy. He works for Feilong and is trying to kill you. He just sent your recent conversation from Mikhail to Feilong. He is a traitor!" one of the men in black said and dug into my pocket to grab the knife.

Wait, what? Zenji did this? That can't be. He...I...trusted him. No, they must be lying. There is no way he would be the one to do this.

I wanted to scream out to them, _"Let go of him. You got the wrong guy.", _but I was too afraid to know the truth.

They dug in his pockets and pulled out a knife. No way. That's can't be his. It's probably a pocket knife. No that is not a pocket knife. It's a actual real knife!

I saw that in a flash he bit one and kicked the other in the balls. That's the Katsumo Zenji I know. There is no way you guys could ever lay your hands on Zenji that easily. Wait, why am I cheering him on in my head. So...is he... a bad guy now?

Zenji grabbed the knife from one of their hands and slashed at one guy. I couldn't see nor understand the situation. He turned to me and swung the knife.

I have to stop it or I won't see my experiment that is waiting on me! I grabbed it right before it reached my throat. I felt pain arose in the palm of my hand.

"What is the meaning of this Zenji?" I asked him. "Sorry."He said and did not look me in the eye. I felt a punch in my stomach. "Asami-sama!" one of the men screamed.

I felt something stab me in the stomach and winced in pain. It was the knife. When did it get out of my hand? I saw my world go black. Am I dying?

* * *

Akihiko's POV

* * *

I heard some doors open and clapping and turned around. "I knew when I first saw you. You are a special. They will take good care you. Very good job." the guy said.

"Who are you!" I asked in curiosity. "The person who is going to help you escape from here." the guy said and stepped into my light.

"My name is Katsumo Toshiki. Nice to meet you."he said and extended a hand out to me. I didn't feel like shaking a strangers hand. "How will I escape from here?"I asked him.

"You will have to stay here until tomorrow. I must warn you though, I am escaping with you. I have a brother I was separated from so..." he said. I nodded. I guess I could maybe trust him a little bit and if he backstabs me then he and I will be having some issues.

"So he passed the test huh. Congratulations." That voice. It's him. "Yes Mikhail-sama, he is the finest experiment we will ever have." Katsumo-san said.

"Bring him to to special room."Mikhail said and Katsumo-san grabbed me by the arms. "Sorry for this but, bear with this horrible torture you will have to get."he whispered and dragged me out of the doors.

We walked in silence as I passed through the corridors. Several people stared at me and some backed away.

We finally stopped in front of a room with a turquoise blue door. The room was opal color and there was a bed right in the middle of the room. There were several tables all around the room. Each one had weird looking glass tubes. It looked like a real scientist room.

"Go in." Katsumo-san said and I walked on in. When I walked in, I noticed that this room has rarely any people in it. There were about ten rooms and they were each separated by a curtain, with only three people in the room, not including me.

"This will be your bed. Lay on it now." he said and I did so. It was comfy even if there was no pillow. It looked like one of those dentist beds that could move up or down by the side controls.

I looked to see if there was any controls on the sides. There were none. "Sorry but I was ordered to do this." Katsumo-san said in a low voice. He took out a remote from his pocket. I think that every single person in this building has one of those.

I saw he pressed some kind of blue button and some straps tied my feet, arms, legs, and hand to the bed. "Wha...What are you doing?!" I screamed out. I knew I couldn't trust this guy!

Some other men ran into the room. "He is strapped?" one asked. The other guys just ran to my side and hooked up a bunch of needles to my skin. It hurt but now that much.

"Go mix up that medicine you used last time and bring it here." the guy said to Katsumo-san. He looked at me with a worried face and ran off. Somehow I don't think that he wants to do this.

I felt some hands went up to my belt and shirt. "Hey, hands off!" I screamed and tried to struggle and squirm but I couldn't move because of the straps. They stripped off my clothes and all I had left was my boxers.

"Here it is." I heard Katsumo say and brought a tube full of pink liquid. "Let's make this boy grow." a guy said and took the bottle in his hands. He put it close to my face. Don't tell me I have to drink this!

"Can you smell that? It's your growth medicine. You will be a nineteen year old when you wake up. Now drink up." he said cheerfully and shoved the glass in my mouth. I was about to choke because of how fast I had to drink this thing!

He finally took it out of my mouth and some of the liquid fell from the side of my mouth. "Oh, you forgot some."he said and scooped it up with his finger. He shoved the fingers into my mouth and made me suck them until there was no more of that liquid.

He finally took them out of my mouth and kissed my stomach. "You are cute. Too bad that you are going to get sold off soon." he said and I felt tired all of the sudden.

I drowsily let my eyes close for the rest to cover my mind.

* * *

My POV

* * *

The old doctor wrapped the last set of bandage on Asami. "That should do it."he said. "I can't believe Zenji did this to you."

"Neither do I." Asami said. He was wounded by the knife and was lucky that he didn't lose that much blood. Before Zenji had left, he left an anonymous call to the doctor.

Then he ran off and left the men in black, Asami, and his whole existence that was with Asami. He was now a wanted man.

"So when will this heal?" Asami asked him. "Just don't do anything rash. You probably need some rest. Are you heading anywhere tomorrow?"the doctor said.

"I was going to head off to Mikhail's laboratory to pick up and see the new experiment that he has for me." Asami said. "Hmm, just wait about, let's say, two days so you can recover that wound. We would not want it to reopen once I had just sewn it up."

"Two days huh." Asami sighed and looked at the ceiling. If only he could wait two days just to see the cutie that he wanted to see in real life from the picture that was sent to him from Mikhail.

* * *

Katsumo Toshiki's POV

* * *

I hate myself. I hate myself for being so weak. I hate myself for having a brother complex. I hate myself for not fighting back at Mikhail. I hate myself for not being able to save yet another person from torture.

It had only just begun but for this new special that they have found, it would be a nightmare. "Let's ask Mikhail-sama if we could have some fun with him before he gets sent off to that buyer." one of the men said.

No, no, no! I can't let him have it like this! These guys are all real homos and if they lay their hands on him then he would never be able to live it down.

"Let's just report to Mikhail-sama that we are done for now." I said calmly. They nodded but I knew what they really wanted.

* * *

We found Mikhail sitting in his office. "...So he is very defenseless now and is ready for you, Mikhail-sama." the guy beside me continued.

"That's good." Mikhail-sama said happily. The phone rang and everyone jumped because of how deep they were in the conversation. Mikhail picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked and waved us all off. I was the last one to go. Everyone walked off to different rooms to attend to different people. I stayed beside the door of Mikhail's room.

"...Aw that's too bad. Maybe I should just auction him instead of giving him to you. I bet I would make much more money than you if I do that." Mikhail said.

"...Ok, fine two more days and if you don't come then, he is auctioned." Mikhail said and put the the phone down. I wonder what was that all about?

"I know you have been there. Come on out."he said. Crap, he found out! I walked slowly up to him. "Were you eavesdropping?" he asked me.

I twirled my fingers nervously. "N-no." I said. He got up from his chair and walked up to me. "You mean yes." he said and pulled me over to the table.

"Now this is punishment." he said and kissed me.

* * *

Sorry for not updating in so long. So what do you guys think. You now know the Katsumo brothers. They will be the OOCs for this you enjoyed it and review.


	4. AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!

Ok people. I am truly sorry for not updating for a loooong time. I had a LOT of drama going on and sad and stuff. My computer is taken away from me and could possible be smashed in pieces. I am having a hard time thinking right now so I can't think about the story. My life right now is a mess. I appreciate how much you guys love my stories. They have not been dropped or forgotten. Time and present has everything in my life right now. How I feel right now is sadness. Please don't get mad at me for not updating for a long time. I hope that you guys will continue to read my stories. It's just...right now...not in the mood/time/situation. Bye guys and hope you all are really not mad at me..you guys cannot possibly understand what I am going through right now.


	5. Change of Decision

Hello people...So many things have been happening but to top it off, I got my laptop back! Yay! I can finally get back to my enjoyment of torturing these people in my stories to do whatever I want them to do without them having any choice in mind. Moohaahaahaa! *clears throat* Excuse my warped mind for now... Well the story must go on. I don't own the Finder series so here ya go.

* * *

Akihito's POV

* * *

_Two days later:_

"Well this is going to be very interesting."

"He looks so enticing."

"We should make a duplicate of him."

"That body needs a little topping for my eyes to see."

What...Who...? I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. "What the fuck did you guys do to me?" I asked, feeling a bit queasy.

"Ah, he is waking up! Tell Mikhail-sama now!" I heard a guy say and it looked like a zoo was in here. Everybody was running around. What was going on?

"Akihito, Are you alright?" Somebody asked in a caring voice. It was Katsumo-san.

Caring voice my ass. He didn't even care about me at all. He betrayed me and we haven't even gotten to the escape part yet.

He touched my face as soft as possible and I chomped on a finger. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare freaking touch me after what you did to me you traitor!"

His whole hand retreated with a face full of sorry. Hah, I won't fall for that trick.

"So this is what this boy is really like huh. He is going to be a high priced seller."

Everyone turned to see the big boss at the door, Mikhail. He walked up to me and I growled at him. He smirked. "I don't think we can wait for Asami to come. This slut looks like he needs to be taught a lesson."

With that said, Mikhail took grabbed some roses out of a vase that was sitting near the door. "Spread his legs." He said.

"What? Hey let go of me! Don't you guys dare put your filthy hands on me!" I screamed as they did what was told. I looked at the corner of my eye and  
Katsumo-san was looking away.

I looked back at Mikhail as he approached my legs. He bent down and licked them. "So smooth and sweet." He whispered and I spat at his face.

He slapped me real hard across my face. "So you do like it rough huh. Well I know how to do rough. I was going to handle you gently. I think that you would much rather prefer it the hard way." He said and shoved the stem of the roses into my member.

"What the hell are you doing?! That...place is not meant for flowers! Take them out!" I screamed. Nobody came to help me.

* * *

Asami's POV

* * *

I got into my car, waving one of my men to start driving. I can't wait. I need my new toy now! I need to hurry up before he auctions him.

But I have to be careful. Mikhail is not always a man of his words. He could always change his mind and don't even want to give the boy to me.

No, I can't think like that. I just cant. Even if he doesn't want to give the boy to me, I will find a way to get him. I don't even think that this is all fun and games anymore. I think that this is...Love?

...I don't think so. There is no way I would fall in love with a boy that I have never met in my life and have only seen a picture of him.

Then what is it? What makes me want this one so much? The past experiments I always didn't care if I got them or not. This one is...a need. It's not a want anymore. It's definitely something that I need. It feels like something that I crave for 24-7.

"Asami-sama, We are here."

I looked out the window. This place hasn't changed at all.

My men opened the car door for me and I stepped out. "Asami-sama, welcome."

I was greeted by a bunch of Mikhail's men, bowing before me. "Take me to the special lab."

"As you wish." They led me up to the laboratory. I looked around at everything, taking in everything in my view.

They led me inside the building. Something stirs in me, giving me this uneasy feeling. There are no guards here. Isn't that suspicious enough?

I stopped walking and pulled out my gun. "Are you all mocking me or is this some sort of joke?! Where are the guards?" I asked them.

It seemed that I scared them a bit when I did that. I should probably hold back from fighting them too. After all, they are _his _men. I definitely don't want to get on his bad side.

"Oh don't worry. This place is very secured." One guy said with a smile on his face. He walked up the the door and moved his body sideways, aligning with the door. "Now this way, Asami-sama."

I led my gun back into my side pocket, leaving the handle pointing outwards just in case these guys were really fooling with me.

They seem loyal, but no matter what I must be on guard. This does seem a bit suspicious.

I nodded, walking to the door with caution. Step. Step. As slow but careful as possible.

I walked into the hallway, with some men bowing in front of me. I slightly bowed back.

Everything just seemed so...out of place.

"Alright, Asami-sama, this way to the elevator. There is no way we would allow someone like you to walk up the stairs to the room."

An elevator, huh? Trying to trap me in an enclosed place so I would have no chance against several men? Better think again.

"Now!" I heard someone whisper. I turned around and pulled out my gun. Quickly, I shot a walkie-talkie out of his hand.

A stabbing flash of pain shot through my leg. I grit my teeth and turned around, finding that not only was I out-numbered, I was also out-gunned.

"Asami-sama, Mikhail-sama has told us to tell you that he doesn't want to hand the new experiment over to you. He thinks that he would like to keep this one. If you want to think differently, then we are afraid that we will have to kill you."

I smirked. These guys are so gullible if they think that they have a chance against me. I may be out-gunned, but I am not outdone on strength.

The only thing that might slow me down is the bullet that shot through my leg.

I put my full support on my other leg-that was fine-and shot the men down in a horizontal line.

"R-Retreat!" One man exclaimed.

"No! We can't retreat now! If we do, he might get a chance in taking away the subject. We must hold Asami off as long as we can!" said the other.

Are they wishing for a death sentence?! Oh well. If they want one, then I shall deliver one to them. I slowly moved my gun towards one guy, aiming at his head. "I will give you one last chance. Move out of my way and live. Or stay and die. Choose wisely."

A couple of men slowly backed away an inch. Some had cocked their guns for another shot.

I grinned. "Bad decision."

The next few moments were a blur. I moved stealthily, quickly dispatching each guard one by one. Yes, I know that I said I would let the ones who moved away live. I lied.

Now I need to hurry up and move on to Mikhail. The faster I find him, the faster I will get to own that boy in the picture. I hurried into the elevator, punching in the coordinates as the doors silently slid shut. Shoving my gun back in my pocket, I smiled. I was almost there.

* * *

The doors finally opened, revealing a heavily guarded floor. I was somehow expecting this. Briskly, I seized my gun and prepared for all hell to break loose. But, I realized, they didn't notice me. At all. They were too busy scanning each room for imposters. I couldn't believe their incompetence. It was going to be their last mistake.

I searched for a way to get past them, when I noticed pipes running up along the ceiling, with just enough room for a person to walk on them without banging their head. Perfect.

Gripping the smooth, cold surfaces of the pipes, I scaled the meter wide wall of pipes that led to the ceiling. Silently, I climbed onto the top of the pipes so I wouldn't have to hang upside down.

I took a quick glance at the guards They hadn't noticed a thing. I didn't know how ignorant people could be. And these were Mikhail's men. They were supposed to be trained professionals.

It was the last door on the right. As I was already in the middle of the corridor, I was actually thinking I could make it the whole way without being acknowledged: I was wrong.

All it took was one noise and that was my downfall. As I was crawling along, my watch clanged against a pipe. Man, you wouldn't believe the acoustics in that corridor.

"It's Asami! He has infiltrated the floor! Secure all rooms! Don't let him past! Guard them with your life!"

Out of nowhere, a huge group of men materialized out of the dark and barred all the doors. Damn.

The remaining men started to try to shoot at me through the pipes. But this was where I was safe. The pipes were steel. It'd take a while for them to break through. At least I had some time to formulate a plan.

I could either shoot them down or find another way around them. Even if I somehow made it past them, in the end, I would still have to kill them so I could pass by with the boy.

Screw it.

Without anymore hesitance, I grabbed a hold of my gun, pulling it out of my pocket once more, and shot about ten of their men.

"Re-group and guard!"

Shot more.

"Dammit, we are losing more men by the second! What are you slackers doing?! Shoot him!"

Shakily, the men aimed to shoot towards me. I didn't give them a moment to spare. I shot more.

* * *

I finally shot down the last man that was standing. He was quivering with fear when I had my gun up to his head.

"S-Spare me...please...I will do anything..."

If I had spared him then and there, he would have probably taken the chance of my generosity and shot me down.

I sighed, hoping that that was the last of them, and walked towards the door of my goal. As I made my way into the door, I glanced around the room, checking for more guards.

It was empty. The only person in here was the boy in the picture. What the heck were they doing to him?! His...dick...there are...roses in it! I need to make contact with him. I need to help him.

I walked towards him with a watchful eye, making sure that I wasn't scaring him. He was laying flat on his back, hands and feet handcuffed to the bed. His face was facing the other way but I knew that he was hiding his face, crying in pain.

Closer. Closer. Almost there.

"Ah, Asami. How nice of you to stop by."

"Mikhail!" I yelled in a deep growl, turning around and getting my gun ready to blow his head off.

"I see that you have got the message that I want to keep him."

"What is the meaning of this!"

"It's as I said. I have decided to keep him. He is very feisty and you know I like feisty."

"Mikhail! Don't you dare try to tempt me to kill you! You and I both know very well that I have the upper hand here in shooting your ass off. Now hand the boy over to me and stop torturing him."

"The shut the hell up, both of you! I'm not some kind of object you guys can fuck around with. I have a life, ya know." We both heard and looked towards the speaker. It was the boy.

"Please lay back down and relax, Takaba Akihito. We are in the process of negotiating on who will keep you. But of course, I will make sure that I will not allow this man to take you." Mikhail said, trying to reassure the guy.

Quickly taking control of the situation, before he could respond, I shot the gun out of his hand.

"Augh! How dare you!"

Somehow I ended up on the ground after I had shot that gun. He had tripped me.

"If I can't have him, you won't either!" he said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

"Hey, black haired man! Shoot these things off won't ya. They are annoying the hell outta me!" I heard Takaba Akihito yell out and his head pointed to the handcuffs pinning him down.

I swiftly moved my hand towards the gun that fell out of my hand when I was tripped over. As soon as I reached it, Mikhail slammed a cigarette on my hand. It burns!

"I'm sorry but there is no way I can ever let you free him. He is, of course, my experiment."

Fuck.

* * *

I am so glad to be able to work on my stories again! I'm sorry for the late update...soo many problems..but they are over for now. :) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
